Te vi desde lo lejos
by yamikat3112
Summary: Solo un Neji/Tenten, una leve escapada a mi imaginación que espero disfruten tanto como los dos Shinobis.


La observaba desde lo lejos, no podía evitarlo. Ver su bien formado cuerpo adoptando las diversas posiciones necesarias para el entrenamiento, las pequeñas gotas de transpiración que tan sensualmente corrían por su cuello y sobre su bronceado pecho (vista permitida por una blusa china mal serrada) y como ignorar el más reciente de los descubrimientos: aquella hermosa y larga cabellera castaña suelta al viento. Neji Hyuuga tenía que admitirlo, Tenten, la kunoichi que por años había sido su compañera y mejor amiga ahora lo tenía vuelto loco, tanto así que en esos momentos, las 23:15 para ser más exactos, él se encontraba sobre la rama de aquel roble, espiándola, protegiéndola, admirándola y deseándola.

Una estocada, tres, nueve, veintisiete y fin. Bajo cansadamente sus brazos dando con esto el entrenamiento por finalizado. Estaba agotada, y no se la podía culpar después de haber estado durante tres horas y media trabajando arduamente el manejo de las Kodachis, pero debía hacerlo, ahora era una Anbu, y no podía permitirse bajar su rendimiento, al contrario, debía ser mejor cada día, aunque era un poco difícil concentrarse con la mirada fija del ojiblanco sobre su cuerpo. No sabía muy bien que decirle, es por eso mismo que hasta ese momento no le había preguntado a su amigo y ahora capitán de equipo el por qué, desde hace cerca de un mes la seguía cada noche a sus entrenamientos, luego a su casa y después se marchaba sin siquiera hablarle. Debía ser que el Hyuuga estaba monitoreando sus avances, sí, eso debía ser, ya que si no se trataba de aquello ¿Qué más? ¿Acaso el Jounin de sus sueños, o más bien pesadillas estaba enamorado de ella y por eso la "asechaba"? El rostro de la chica adopto una expresión neutra durante unos segundos para luego estallar en carcajadas.

Neji se asombro y confundió, ¿Por qué se estaba riendo de esa manera? Tanta era la risa que su bella kunoichi tenía que sostenerse el estomago. Pero por más extraño que hubiese sido el comienzo de aquellas carcajadas estas le encantaba igual, ya que, ella se veía feliz, su rostro mostraba un dulce y leve sonrojo, sus labios se lucían tiernos y apetecibles, y sus rizas se oían tan placidas y atrayentes, una criatura sin dudar encantadora, pero de repente, tal y como habían llegado las risas desaparecieron, y el rostro de su flor se ensombreció levemente, dando paso a una expresión algo melancólica.

¿Enamorado de ella? Si claro, eso sucedería el mismo día que Lee le dijese a Gai sensei que lo odiaba de todo corazón, y no decía que antes el infierno se congelaría ya que eso si que era más probable. Ya estaba de nuevo con sus absurdas ilusiones, no bastaba con que se hubiese torturado durante años pensando en la manera más indicada para declarársele al chico y se hubiese acobardado al ver como este rechazaba de la manera más cruel a una chica que inocentemente aspiraba a su amor. Eso la aterro, y desde entonces se enfoco en la forma de sacar al Hyuuga de sus pensamientos, o más puntualmente; de su corazón. Intento ignorándolo, pero eso definitivamente no funciono, es decir, era prácticamente su jefe y con dos días que no le dirigió la palabra este ya la bombardeo con preguntas (ese bombardeo es al estilo Hyuuga porsiaca) a lo que ella tuvo que convencerlo de que nada malo le pasaba y cambiar de estrategia, de las que por cierto, ninguna le funciono. Pero ya era suficiente, necesitaba saber porque su compañero, amigo y amor platónico se encontraba día tras día, o para ser más precisa, noche tras noche "espiándola" 

desde la lejanía. Se armo de valor mientras enfundaba sus kodachis y las amarraba al cinto, tomo una bocanada de aire y enfoco su mirada hacia donde se encontraba el shinobi.

Tenten: Neji, ¿Por qué no sales de ahí? Te lo juro, me tienes muy intranquila.

A Neji se le helo la sangre, sabía que se encontraba en ese lugar, pero ¿desde cuándo? Y porque no había dicho nada antes, tranquilo, calmado, quizás solo se había percatado el día de hoy, después de todo, aunque Tenten era una gran Kunoichi, el era Neji Hyuuga, el gran capitán Anbu, no había forma de que lo hubiese descubierto antes.

De un salto Neji aterrizó a un par de metros frente a la castaña y tratando de intimidara con su fría y penetrante mirada le hablo.

Neji: Solo vine a ver como entrenabas, suelo hacerlo, debo saber en qué estado se encuentran los componentes de mi equipo.

Tenten: Debo suponer que a Lee también lo observas todos los días. Lo siento por ti, tu vida debe de ser muy aburrida. Pero hay algo que no me calza, es decir; ir de un entrenamiento a otro, además de que tú y yo solemos entrenar juntos al menos de dos a cuatro veces por semana, ¿no te basta para verificar mi estado?

Neji estaba en jaque. Qué demonios debía hacer, ¿Cómo le contestaba? Y si estaba tan aproblemado porque diablos no podía dejar de mirar pronunciado escote que se le formaba a la blusa.

Tenten se percato de esto último y se sorprendió, no es que fuera la primera vez que un chico se le quedara mirando, y más específicamente ciertas partes femeninas, pero Neji, eso si no lo veía ella misma no lo creía.

La chica le hiso unas señales con la mano con lo que logro despertar al chico de ya 18 años cumplidos.

Tenten: Neji, mi cara esta aquí arriba.

Neji se sonrojo de tal manera que su prima Hinata se le quedaba corta en tema de vergüenza.

Neji: est…..yo…nop…mira…..yo…….

Tenten: Tranquilo, no es nada, si fueras otro de esos chicos como los que me molestan en la calle ya te habría golpeado, pero sé que solo te encontraba absorto en tus pensamientos. (Mejor lo saco de este embrollo, sino a Neji le dará un infarto, después de todo es un chico)

"Otros chicos", así que alguien más se atrevía a mirarla de esa forma.

Neji: Algún Anbu te ha molestado.

Si mal no lo recordaba el traje de las chicas para Anbus era bastante más apegado que el de los hombres, lo que desde un comienzo había dejado en descubierto la escultural y bien dotada figura de la chica, hecho por el cual desde un principio, antes incluso de ser capitán, había dejado bien en claro que el que se atrevía siquiera a mirar donde no debía, estaba literalmente muerto. Hecho que Lee, en su posición de amigo casi hermano, tanto de Tenten como de él, había reafirmado.

Tente: No, ninguno de los chicos, no descaradamente.

Descaradamente no era el punto, el solo mirar era paliza segura. El joven shinobi estaba a punto de continuar cuando la kunoichi lo interrumpió.

Tenten: ¿y bien?

Neji: ¿y bien qué?

Tenten: ¿Por qué estás aquí? O para ser más específica, ¿Por qué has estado en mis entrenamientos nocturnos durante casi un mes?

Neji: yo, yo, buena la razón es …….

Tenten se estaba exasperando, es que verlo así daba una mezcla entre miedo e intranquilidad. Trato de calmarlo depositando una de sus manos sobre hombro y masajeándolo suavemente.

Tenten: Neji, tranquilo. ¿Qué te pas……

No pudo terminar ya que los finos y suaves labios del Hyuuga estaban sobre los suyos. Ese roce había sido el detonante, ya no aguanto más, tenía que probarla, los nervios lo estaban matando y el deseo para que nombrarlo. Al principio la bella castaña ni se inmuto, estaba en shock, no entendía nada. Después de unos segundo recién pareció despertar, Tenten puso sus manos sobre el pecho del ojiblanco tratando de separarlo de ella, estaba confundida y algo asustada, pero Neji no se lo permitió, con fuerza, pero a la vez con la delicadeza necesaria para no dañar a la chica, la atrajo firmemente hacia él, aprisionándola, capturándola y haciéndole entender que de él ya no podría escapar, era suya, y de nadie más. Debía aceptarlo y disfrutarlo, porque el si que lo haría.

Tenten no cabía en si del asombro, tanto fue este que tras recuperar la noción de la realidad intento escapar del beso para poder aclarar lo sucedido, de seguro era un accidente, un cruel malentendido, como el hecho de que la apretara cada vez más contra su cuerpo, se estaba cayendo, sí, eso era, y de seguro había tocado su trasero por accidente, si su mano se debió haber caído, al igual que la ahora estaba ¿sobre su pecho? Ok, la gravedad no fue la culpable, quizás solo tropezó al intentar separarse y la lengua sobre sus labios era….

Ok, el Hyugga sabía muy bien lo que hacía, tanto así, que no contento con retenerla quería seguir indagando en ella, intentando, mediante la presión de sus labios sobre los de ella ingresar a su boca, cosa que logro sin mayor esfuerzo, gracias al asentimiento de la joven mujer.

Neji sonrió levemente, pero en sus adentros la alegría era inmensa. Estaba degustando aquello con lo que por años había soñado, los labios de su hermosa flor, y esta, dócilmente se estaba entregando a él.

Ya no aguantaba más, es decir, tantos años contentándose solo con la vista. Ni siquiera la visión privilegiada de un Hyuuga podía satisfacerlo del todo, y ahora que se savia correspondido nadie podría detenerlo al hacer suya a aquella mujer, su niña, su Tenten.

Una suave llovizna comenzó a vestir las verdes hojas de los arboles, y traviesa se inmiscuyó en la romántica escena. Con las cristalinas gotas enmarcando sus figuras y desvaneciéndose al contacto con las inexpertas pieles ambos jóvenes se fusionaron aquella noche, en aquel lugar y para siempre, ya que aunque lo carnal durase poco sus almas ya no habrían de separarse jamás, mejor dicho, volvieron a ser una.

Espero que lo hayan disfrutado, se que no es muy largo, pero se podría decir que fue un buen desliz de otro fic que estoy escribiendo ahora (a decir verdad creo que lo tengo bastante abandonado jiji). Sobra Decir que adoro a la pareja Neji/Tenten y que porfa los lectores se apliquen y atrevan a dejar volar la imaginación y contribuyan con la causa. Como se habrán dado cuenta no hay que ser un literato o un genio para escribir fics, solo poner en una hoja lo que te nace. OK, no doy más lata, solo pido que me dejen rewis para saber si les gusto. Chau


End file.
